fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
High elf
High elves are a race of elves that the blood elves formerly were. They descended from the Highborne night elves. History High elves originate from the Highborne night elf race and studied druidism, they later started using arcane magic. Using these powers can be punishable by death. Although Queen Azshara and other loyalists survived the Sundering. The suffered from magical withdraw and spoke against Malfurion Stormrage and the druids. Dath'Remar Sunstrider lead this movement and declared the druids cowards for not using arcane magic. In the attempt to advertise arcane magic Dath'remar created a terrible magic storm in Ashenvale. The druids could not take it so the highborne were exiled and kicked out of the land. They later changed their faith to An'She, the Sun instead of Elune becoming the high elves. Foundation of Quel'Thalas Sunstrider lead many fleets across the world more many years. The high elves goal was to find a location with a strong ley line to build their new homeland. After landing in Lordaeron they built a settlement in Tirisfal Glades, however after a few years some of these elves went insane. It was presumed something evil lied under the earth which forced the high elves to move north. At this time life-energy was practically severed from the Well of Eternity. This meant they were vulnerable and had not received immortality from Nozdormu and the World Tree. They were then shrunkened and were smaller with the skin color hue of a human or dwarf. Primitive humans were then discovered bt not much contact was with them. The forest trolls of the Amani Empire were the real threat, they lived nearby in Zul'Aman. The high elves gre a hatred for these forest trolls and fought them on sight. Years later these elves found a forest and named their kingdom Quel'Thalas. In order to avoid threat high elves conjured runestones to protect the land from the demons of the Burning Legion. When building the city the high elves wanted their look to fit in with the natural landscape making a truly beautiful and tranquil land. With a growing hunger for magic the high elves made a magical well called the Sunwell, which became the source of power. Growing stronger and gaining new spells they casted an enchantment that gave their kingdom, Quel'Thalas eternal springtime. The Sunwell's water became holy. Using this well became a regular basis. New World Patterns and the Thalassian Kingdom For four thousand years the high elves were at peace but while these elves established and worked on their kingdom the forest troll empire plotted their next assault. before the First War the forest trolls unleahed the attack on the kingdom. The Troll Wars began. Suffering the loss after loss the high elves turned to the humans of Arathor for support. The two races formed a military alliance in exchange for a hundred humans in arcane magic. Together they defeated the Amani trolls; an empire active for more than twenty thousand years. The humans and high elves have been friends ever since. Later, the high elves befriended the dwarf race to the far south but the Kingdom of Gilneas and Alterac had issues with these elves. Two hundred thirty years before the war the dwarves split into three factions. The wildhammer dwarf race wanted to trade with the high elves. When the dwarven war ended the high elves became in close ties with the wildhammer. They soon would become close friends. War and the Fall of Quel'Thalas Peace continued until the Second War started. The orcs began coming through the Dark Portal from the world of Draenor, now known as Outland and defeated the Kingdom of Stormwind. They brought ogres into Azeroth and sided with goblins and the forest trolls. After the humans fell the humans retreated into Khaz Modan. Emissaries of dwarves and humans were sent to speak with the high elves about the current threats. Gnomes eventually joined the Alliance in the war too. Orcs managed to burn down the Quel'Thalas border and damaged the Caer Darrow Runestone. This enraged the high elves of Silvermoon which then pledged their allegiance to the Alliance. The Horde forces were falling apart and Gul'dan was defeated. The Second War was won by the Alliance. In the aftermath the high elves blamed the humans for all the damage and corruption. The majority of the high elf race abandoned the Alliance. Alleria Windrunner and an expedition were sent to Draenor to investigate. Vereesa Windrunner even supported the Alliance during the Grim Batol incident. But Anasterian Sunstrider was unhappy. Some high elves stayed with the Alliance kingdom known as Dalaran. many years later Arthas Menethil and his Scourge minions invaded Quel'Thalas completely destroying Lordaeron and turning their sights on Quel'Thalas. Their goal was to revive Kel'Thuzad, a powerful human wizard who could summon the demon lord Archimonde. The High elves were still recovering from the Horde attacks but battled the Scourge regardless. No human army could assist them now. Sylvanas Windrunner lead the attack on the Scourge, the high elves were pushed back. With Arthas's dangerous army Anasterian Sunstrider was slayed by the Scourge after making it inside the Silvermoon City gates. Dalaran was later obliterated as well. Splintering The high elves were separated into two different races the high elves and the new blood elves which were transformed mentally by the addiction to arcane magic in the Sunwell. The blood elves followed Kael'Thas Sunstrider to the outland while the other blood leves rebuilt the city. The high elves fled. Kael'Thas aligned himslef with Illidan Stormrage and naga forces. The remaining high elves joined the Alliance ranks and grew a hatred to their former allies now blood elves. Current Activity After defeating Kil'Jaeden the blood elves and high elves worked together to rebuild the Sunwell while the Alliance and Horde fought the Lich King's (Arthas Menthil) forces of undead. Vereesa Windrunner later attended Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage's wedding with her husband Rhonin and her half-elven sons. Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage are the leaders of the night elves. After killing the Lich King a new, more controlled Lich King (Bolvar Fordragon) took his place. During this time high elves have layed low either returning to the rebuilt floating city of Dalaran or stop fighting. A few months later all the troll races plan on building a troll utopian empire. Vereesa Windrunner assists blood elf leader, Lor'themar Theron and Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing as well as troll leader Vol'jin; they send adventurers to defeat troll royalty so the empire will not form. Culture Though they still have similar beliefs with the blood elves, high elves use blue paint to show that their not blood elves. Blood elves use red paint. Category:Races